Complacencia
by Joan-Solenne
Summary: Le agrada la compañía, le acompaña el deseo, pero el deseo nunca es lo mismo que el amor. Tantas primeras veces se han encontrado, tantos recuerdos se han aunado pero ello no significa que puedan quererse, sólo complacencia.


**COMPLACENCIA**

Arregló la camisa de su elegante traje plateado, como si aquella ocasión no desluciera una reunión o entrevista. Acomodó el retrovisor derecho con las manos retemblándole. El miedo, se dijo. La adrenalina, se corrigió. Cómo no sentirla recorrer una entrevía turbulenta entre sus pensamientos y la acechante realidad cuando veía a su rubio, su pequeño gatito, caminar a la trampa.

 _La misma presa, el mismo cazador._

Giró la llave y el motor rugió relajándolo. La tormenta previa a la catástrofe. Sus brazos se apoyaron al volante y sus dedos tamborilearon sobre el tablero, aguardando que la infinita paciencia se le agotara y el último vestigio de razón terminara su función de retenerlo en su asiento para que, por fin, obedeciera los impulsos que le ordenaban salir, tomar del brazo al muchacho y arrastrarlo a las fauces de lobo e incluso probarles a esos incautos estudiantes y sus rectos padres a quien pertenecía aquella divina recreación angelical.

Soltó una opacada risa y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. La espera le frustraba y la desesperación de estrecharse contra ese ángel transformado en demonio le consumía. Con dejadez levantó la vista para admirar la imagen torturante de su niño saludando a otros, siendo amablemente explosivo con otros que no era él. ¿Les faltaría poco a ellos para descubrir lo que él había descubierto en esa piel tersa?

Dejó que un moribundo sonido del claxon respondiera por él para luego perder sus temores en el irritante chirrido del resbalar de las llantas sobre la calle. El eco producido por la bocina era insignificante pero Victor suponía que Yuri entendería el mensaje así, en el mismo silencio en que se veía sumida su relación bajo las apagadas luces del atardecer. Al poco, volvió a espetar una sonrisa, socarrona esta vez, al comprobar que el rubio había reparado en su presencia. Era parte del juego, el tramo más placentero y desagradable en su relación, la espera en la cual planeaba las calamidades que recaerían sobre ese cuerpo fino; mientras su víctima continuaba despidiéndose de los estudiantes que aparecían en su camino, de ellos y los mayores que salían a su encuentro para mirarlo con la extrañeza con que se está a la mira de una fantasía siendo real.

¿Cómo había dejado pasar ese tiempo sin él? ¿Cómo el tiempo se desperdiciaba en sus manos mientras cosechaba belleza ahí a unos metros suyos? Se preguntaba siendo inevitable reprocharse que había llegado muy temprano a la vida para no disfrutar más de lo que le brindaban Yuri y las posibilidades que se reflejaban en sus ojos verdes mirándole, dejándose anegar en el aguamarina de los suyos propios.

– Estoy harto de esos idiotas. –la voz de Yuri llegó filtrada entre los sonidos de la puerta lateral abriéndose y cerrándose, el seguro siendo presionado y el cinturón de seguridad cascabeleando en el aire para ajustarse al cuerpo juvenil. – ¿Qué esperas? ¡Arranca de una maldita vez! –añadió con la voz autoritaria con que solía pedirle todo menos... – ¿Me estás escuchando?

– Hola, Yuri. –dijo y una sonrisa bien formada se asomó en su rostro. Era la expresión a la que estaba acostumbrado, la que era calificada como patética por el menor que ya esbozaba una mirada indefinida entre la confusión y la indignación.

– ¿Y ahora qué ocurre contigo?

– Sólo pensaba que podríamos comenzar el día de manera diferente.

– Bien. Bien por ti y tus extraños pensamientos. –respondió apartando la vista del mayor. Delante los autos parqueados se levantaban uno a uno dejando entrever niños o adolescentes sentados correctamente. – ¿En el tuyo o en el mío?

– Oh, Yuri. No podrías ser más sutil. Los niños aún están mirando. –apuntó el retrovisor a la vez que otra sonrisa peculiar relucía. Victor lo comprendía y lo anunciaba en un silbido apagado: Era inútil corregir la rutina con Yuri.

– ¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¿eh?

La respuesta no demoró, transfigurada en las palabras y el gesto desafiante que podían intimidar o divertir a otros, pero que a Victor le fascinaban. Los ojos fulgurando un brillo de tranquilidad que incitaba, la sonrisa conspicua complaciendo sus instintos, aceptando que compartían la misma intención.

El largo de la cinta de seguridad había impedido que aquel cuerpo obtuviera la cercanía que buscaba, pero el esfuerzo era suficiente para que quedaran ambos mutuamente a merced del otro.

El atrevimiento y la juventud exponiéndose ante el deseo, la incomprensión y los murmullos; esa era la situación y cuando Victor se percató del error de haber condescendido a ese acercamiento, inclinando su propio cuerpo para capturar al causante de sus delirios, era tarde. Había empujado al otro obligándole a acomodarse como debía en el asiento, con una velocidad que rogaba discreción.

– No tienes porque ser tan violento... No, todavía. –a Yuri, en cambio, no parecía molestarle la intromisión. Por el contrario, se divertía a su modo, sin los insultos que comúnmente herían a Victor cuando de alguna forma las palabras lograban descifrar lo que realmente eran.

– No quiero que tengas problemas. Si alguien... malentiende esto...

– ¿Te portaras como un adulto ahora? Cuando eras tú quien iba a tomarme aquí.

Un suspiro fue la respuesta. Victor no quería comenzar una discusión cuando sabía de antemano que no ganaría. No tenía en claro quien había dictado que siempre fracasara en resolver, con su ánimo inquebrantable y su sonrisa, las disputas con Yuri, o si todo se debía a que estaba pagando las consecuencias de alguna mala decisión en otra vida. La verdad era que no le interesaba, no mientras sus manos echaban mano en el control de velocidades para partir y dejar atrás el colegio, las familias reunidas, los profesores estrictos, los estudiantes de uniformes, ellos mismos, su racionalidad, sus pensamientos, los reproches y la soledad.

Durante el viaje, había volteado a ver a su compañero en el afán de deshacerse de la molesta corbata y camisa para quedarse con la típica camiseta negra; para después quitarse la enredadera que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta, dejando que algunas rubias hebras se colaran al vidrio. Y admitía que el espectáculo que antes le resultaba ingenuo, de a poco se había convertido en la insaciable bienvenida que lo enloquecía.

– Hey, anciano ¡No quiero morir joven! ¡Mira al frente! –reprendió el menor sin el ceño plegado, manteniendo el tono dictador. Y Victor conocía lo suficiente de él para darse cuenta que todo marchaba al capricho de ese niño y que la desenfadada muda de ropa era una muesca pueril entre tanta solemnidad, para confesarle que no era aquel niño inocente que acababa de ser raptado del colegio. Pero por más que lo dedujera en esos labios constantemente empapados, el patinador no podía evitar enternecerse por esa figura aburrida que observaba el avance de la calle. Como tampoco podía declinar de ceder por esa piel que se descubría en cada movimiento producido por la inercia. La piel que ya había admirado a su merced, la descarada sonrisa que ya había imaginado girarse en sus labios, la fruta prohibida ya desvanecida en su cuerpo.

– Vamos al mío.

– Ya te habías demorado. –respondió desdeñoso– Pero me gustaría quedarme en casa hoy. – y de nuevo esos ojos con un brillo inaudito y sugerente viraban a conjeturar los peores escenarios, los viles retratos de dos amantes prohibidos.

– ¡Y pasar lo de la anterior! ¡No! –la razón huía cuando estaban juntos y Victor se mordía los labios para no aceptar esa travesura. ¿No era suficiente concertar esos encuentros clandestinos?

– ¡Que gran sentido del peligro! –replicó levantando y desplomando los brazos en señal de hastío.

– ¿Quieres verme encerrado?

– Sería interesante. El gran Victor Nikiforov preso por... ¿por qué? Por ser un mal mentiroso. ¿Eres idiota siempre? ¡Podrías haberle dicho que eran clases especiales!

– Y tu madre nos hubiera creído. Si, Yuri. En otra le diré que su hijo es un gran estudiante mío. –apresuró con una seriedad que nunca había demostrado y que por tanto era fácil de vencer.

– El mejor. –respondió.

Para entonces, Yuri había presionado el botón y destrabado el cinturón siendo posible que pudiera aproximarse hasta permanecer tan cerca que ambos eran capaces de sentir la tibieza de sus cuerpos entre la temperatura álgida del ambiente. Y que los labios del rubio pudieran posarse en su cuello para repetir en un susurro descendiente que era el mejor, lo mejor que habría de tener. Podía sentir la respiración tranquila de Yuri golpearle la piel y más profundo, sentir ese aire de deseo sumergiéndose en su cuerpo absorbiendo su ya tambaleante calma. El rubio río cuando las manos del otro subieron a sujetarle el rostro. El beso fue inevitable. Victor estampó contra sus labios los suyos, no satisfaciéndose con degustar esa porcion e ingresando a robarle el aliento y delinearle el interior sin cuidado.

– ¿No es más fácil mentirle a la vieja Lilya que engañar a todas estas personas, eh?– pronunció ni bien se halló liberado de esas rudas manos que le acariciaban ahora el cabello. Sonreía victorioso con la boca humedecida e iluminada por la tenue luz verde del semáforo.

Las bocinas comenzaron a resonar y Victor percibió que unos cuantos se volteaban a observar el motivo del escándalo, a esforzar la vista por reconocer las siluetas que se escondían tras el cristal polarizado, a identificar el propietario de la placa. Avanzó con el pensamiento y el arrepentimiento de lo que acababa de suceder, reconociendo que tampoco era fácil enfrentarse a una madre como lo era Lilya, a su reprensivo y analítico semblante, a las arrugas que se fruncieron al lanzar con un grito indulgente el nombre de su pequeño y exigir que se identificara a él, una figura nacional. Sólo entonces había comprendido las desventajas de haber accedido al simpático desafío del rubio, y respondido a la defensiva por los insultos que lo catalogaban de cobarde, miedoso, anciano. Porque sí lo era, sí temía a las emociones que nublaban su vida cada que lo veía. Al descontrol que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y le hacía empujar a la lujuria absoluta a un muchacho tan joven.

Aquella noche había sido una prueba en frío, una advertencia. Era un recuerdo aún claro en su cuerpo. La habitación insólitamente pulcra, la decoración infantil, su propia bolsa deportiva arrinconada y la ropa extendiéndose por el suelo. La escena acelerándose al ritmo del espantoso canto de alguna banda inglesa que se presentaba en televisión, a la melodía que se destilaba entre los jadeos que ambos exhalaban y el movimiento de aquella armazón acompasando los tiempos. El éxtasis cubriendo la presión sobre el pomo que giraba ante la vista indiferente de los ocupantes, ante una reflexión que se incubaba debajo del placer a punto de alcanzar el clímax que le ofrecía Yuri. Mientras aquel tras la puerta insistía en saber el porqué de las puertas cerradas, el volumen del televisor y los extraños ruidos.

– Hey te dije que estaba bien hacerlo en mi casa. –reaccionó Yuri.

– Soy un adulto responsable, Yuri. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

– La leyenda del patinaje le tiene miedo a una bailarina.

– Ya te lo dije, gatito. Esto no funciona así. Si ella confirma sus sospechas no sólo esto habrá acabado, nosotros también. –hablaba con seriedad, pero Yuri escuchaba aburrido las excusas que el mayor ponía.

– Ella lo sabe. –anunció con el mismo desdén que había oído el pequeño sermón del mayor. No obstante, la reacción a su confesión, la cara desencajada de Victor, lo divirtió y decidió incidir en el desazón que parecía formarse en el patinador por el descubrimiento.– Crees que alguien creería la estúpida idea de que eres un amigo, que me quieres como un hermano. Esa melosa actuación terminó por convencerla. –el frenado repentino lo sorprendió y desestabilizo haciendo que chocara con el compartimiento de la bolsa de aire. – Bien mata tu pequeño secreto. ¡Bastardo!

– Espera. Ella te dijo que...

– Que debía entender que una relación así no acabaría bien. Que podría perjudicar mi imagen... mi cuerpo. A pesar que le dije que eras muy precavido en no ser evidente ni demasiado brusco. Y que no me coges cada que nos vemos. Mentiras... claro.

Por mucho que Yuri confiara en las palabras de Lilya, su tutora y madre adoptiva, Victor no lo hacía, pero sí lo pensaba mejor debía agradecer que ella mantuviera discreción para salvaguardar la intachable figura de Yuri Plisetsky, la inmaculada visión de un demonio vestido de angel.

Siguió la ruta por la que se había decidido, pese a los iniciales reclamos y los berrinches que sólo Yuri podía hacerle, la hábil manera de regalarle una apetitosa vista de su labios humedeciendose repetidamente, ondear su camiseta en un absurdo movimiento que solamente obtenía darle un panorama mísero de esa piel que aguardaba ser probada. ¡Cómo disfrutaba torturarlo! En esos momentos pensaba en el castigo que se había convertido hallar a ese gatito entre la fina nieve y las turbias hojas de otoño. Tomar su mano para bajar de aquel árbol, observar los deslumbrados verdes, radiantes de energía. La perfección en sus pasos, en su desquite con las hojas y retazos de tronco sobre sus rubios cabellos. Reconociéndo a la prima ballerina de la compañía Baranovskaya, a la futura estrella del ballet ruso.

– Tú ganas. –refunfuño al ver el complejo de departamentos discretos. – Al menos es mejor que esas sucias habitaciones de motel.

En la puerta yacían las cámaras de seguridad, pero en el parqueo la vigilancia se reducía a códigos y la facilidad de burlar aquellos incomodos artefactos le había dado la paz y el ánimo de invitar por primera vez y muchas más al rubio. Porque nada debía ser azar.

Giró para vislumbrarlo desencantarse con los pasillos oscuros y los elevadores sin cámaras. El rostro de Yuri gesticulaba una ligera queja que arrugaba su ceño y unía sus labios en un mohín infantil. Victor quiso reirse pero declinó de hacerlo, no por el regaño o la fiereza que apostaba ganarse; sino por el gesto que Yuri había tomado. Su gatito arisco había rozado su costado para enlazar su brazo en la pequeña abertura que dejaba su propio antebrazo.

– Cómo van las clases –irrumpió la anormal quietud de la noche. Entre las rejillas de la entrada del elevador, los pasillos despiertos vaheaban sonidos de vida, en tanto el tiempo se detenía en ese cubículo, adelgazándose la pérdida temporal en el indicador digital que escalaba numeros.

– No necesitas esforzarte. No somos una pareja –señaló riéndose y apartándose del pequeño y afable gesto. Otra vez regresaba a estar protegido tras esa frase. Otra vez le avergonzaba y le obligaba a quedarse con un pie en la ilusión y una embestida a la realidad. Su cara debía estar trasluciendo la frustración porque en un segundo tenía a Yuri, sus ojos brillantes examinándolo, juzgándolo– Van bien. Ambas. –contestó el rubio volviendo a su lugar, a su lado sin más gratas sorpresas.

Ahora lo comprendía y le abochornaba jugar como decía al tipo bueno, al novio amoroso en un antelado escenario que lo contradecía. Pero la pena nunca era suficiente y la excitación resistía los más duros embates. Después de todo, las nimiedades que hacía Yuri, consciente de su poder sobre él, podían conseguirlo todo de él, haciéndole olvidar la delicadeza, lo mucho que se interesaba en él y el conmovedor recuerdo del pequeño que alguna vez quiso como compañero pero que en un albur caprichoso de la vida no fue así.

Las cosas podían estar en orden ahora gracias al movimiento intempestivo del destino. Pero y si algo más le había sido privado. Victor nunca se había quitado la pregunta en la cabeza. Si no estaban hechos para coincidir lo hubiera aceptado, pero si algo más... algo más esperaba.

Quiso responderse mirando a Yuri, inquiriendo si él recordaba haberlo visto antes de ese día. Si recordaba las clases de Yakov, las caídas y la fortaleza con que se aferraba a lograr cada movimiento con una delicadeza controlada. Si lo había descubierto, apoyado en los barrotes evaluándolo, queriéndolo, deseándolo. Pero no era posible decirlo, porque lo que pudo ser su memoria, su primera memoria juntos había sido clausurada en un recuerdo de tragedia.

– Pensando otra vez –retrocedió hasta apoyar la espalda en el cristal que devolvía la expresión desazorada de un Victor que salía del trance al que le habían llevado los recuerdos, las posibilidades, los imaginarios. Yuri nunca había compartido esas ideas aunque no por ello negaba escucharlas completas como el delirio de un viejo para luego quejarse. –Me gusta más cuando te dejas de complicaciones y continuamos lo de siempre. ¿O te gusta que haga todo el trabajo? –Se arrimó modulando cada palabra con un tono sugerente, escupiendo la hostilidad y enfocándose en mirarlo para pedirle que no se distrajera con el pasado y aprovechara el presente. Movió su lengua de un lado a otro deleitándose con la imagen que estaba a punto de retratarse. Sus manos apuntaron a aflojar la corbata y soltar el primer botón del collarin para deslizarse con mayor facilidad en el cuello y hombros desnudos del otro.

Víctor se resignó, apartó las reflexiones y miró con deseo los labios que se avecinaban, la humedad de esos labios y mejillas color melón. Entre esa sensación se le hizo gracioso el hecho que Yuri aún tuviera que ponerse de puntillas para cumplir sus propósitos.

– No me veas como un niño, Victor Nikiforov. –era como ese día. Ese primer día que ambos sí rememorarían. Del parque y su repentina alegría por tener al niño que había desaparecido tras las prácticas de invierno y en cuyos motivos había reparado gracias a Yakov. El dibujo del niño que saltaba de esa rama frágil, enojado de ser ayudado y ofuscado por la repentina cercanía que el famoso patinador ejercía a su alrededor. Su sonrisa de ensueño contrastando a la desconfianza o como después sabría de la boca de Yuri, el estudio que le había hecho a esa tonta cara.

Desde la primera vez había presentido lo incorrecto de esa tibia respuesta, del balbuceo de emoción que lo condujo a las brasas de una sonrisa victoriosa; quedando estas dos calladas muecas como la afirmación tácita a la relación, a ese calco de relación. Pese a ello, no lo resistía, no era capaz de resistirse desde que la ambigüedad le había permitido desnudar ese delgado y pequeño cuerpo, acariciarle y probar todo de él. Que mal tenía si no había quejas en la clandestinidad, sí ninguno se había molestado en consultar si era ese trato el que buscaban; sí dos desconocidos podían hacerse eso. Sí más bien dos conocidos, dos figuras en el país podían abandonarse a un deseo bajo, a un sinsentido como eran esas tardes en el asiento trasero, las tardes de viernes en los moteles y los fines de semana alternos en la habitación de la leyenda del patinaje.

– A...dentro... –exhaló en medio del beso. – Aunque me gusta la idea. Prefiero hacerlo adentro –dijo separándose y señalando el indicador del elevador que anunciaba el arribo a su parada.

Los minutos eran así, navegaban en una corriente extraña paralela al tiempo, efímeras en el aire. Y Victor era parte del paisaje, del naufragio.

Soltó los muslos de Yuri que había sujetado en algún momento para elevarlo a su altura y besarle hasta perderle el miedo a ese sentimiento que siempre mantenía en regla sus instintos y a él en guardia. Su cabeza era una revuelta entre su razón y el deseo caótico, que esperaba un remedio en el grácil paso que se adelantaba ante sus ojos. Era un hábito, una forma de conjeturar el arrepentimiento en la despreocupada caminata de Yuri hacia su departamento como si ambos se negaran en anticipar el final de esa travesía.

La puerta cerrándose tras él le hizo reaccionar. Apoyó la espalda a ella como el último obstáculo antes de convertirse en otro y sumergirse en la fantasía hecha verdad. Era la última oportunidad anunciaba su mente, susurraba el silencio en la habitación, decía el ladrido de bienvenida de Makkachin que ya había saltado sobre Yuri a su ingreso para luego correr a recibir a su verdadero dueño. Sí se separaba de ella, dejaría de ser Victor Nikiforov y sólo sería la presa de un chico de dieciséis. Lo pensó y una caricia desganada cayó sobre el pelaje el caniche. Regresó la vista a Yuri que lo esperaba analizándolo como siempre, riendo con atrevimiento, persistiendo en esa espiral que los llevaba a destruirse...

Victor ansiaba decirle que lo quería, pedirle que se quedara; a la vez que soñaba con que el otro le esperara, con que esas palabras destruyeran el círculo y pudieran continuar sin recurrir a los juegos. Pero no se atrevía y decidía despegarse del resguardo, avanzando con pasos solemnes a la habitación donde Yuri esperaba no a Victor, no a la leyenda del patinaje, sólo al amante, el hombre que lo haría delirar entre caricias, entre besos y embistes.

 _Él lo espera..._

Eso quería creer, pero veía lo contrario, sentía que el Yuri banalizado en su mente, idolatrado de lunes a jueves, imaginado entre sutiles realidades, en la pista, en el hielo y en los casilleros se desvanecía junto a las posibilidades, las proposiciones y las esperanzas al tocarlo. Era real, Yuri era real, su tacto era real, la piel descubierta tras la camiseta que levantaba. Tan material como el cosquilleo que bajaba a concretar una erección.

Sus esfuerzos por controlarse fallaban. Mientras las piernas aún enfundadas en ese pantalón escolar le rodeaban la cadera y la planta de esos pies de bailarín se apostaban levantar la camisa del mayor. En tanto sus manos trazaban la senda que su boca repasaría. El roce era exquisito, la tersura, la fascinante claridad de ese cuerpo apenas distinguido por un par de lunares bajo el cuello, por los incorruptos botones rosas sensible que respondían a cada caricia, al tanteo experto de su lengua.

Las manos de Yuri alternaban en estrujar las sábanas, en hacer presión en los platinados cabellos de Victor. Nunca se acostumbraría al toque, a ese que ya debía parecer un juego de niños, una rutina en sus sesiones que aburría pero que seguía provocándole la corriente de sensaciones.

– ¿Es todo lo que tienes? –murmulló soslayando un jadeo, un quejido al sentir los dientes del patinador clavarse, la noche perdurar en el dolor que se afianzaba en la piel encima su clavícula.

Victor no respondía, pero sus ojos fijando la vista al contrito rostro del menor preveían la consecuencia de aquella audaz pregunta. Eso era le inicio. Su mano soltó la presilla del pantalón escolar y se introdujo bajo ella a corroborar lo que sus caricias habían provocado, lo que ocasionaba en ese muchacho. Disfrutaba de esos jadeos, el silencio siendo invadido por los gemidos maldiciendo, exigiendo que ese contacto tuviera más precisión.

– Me gustas. –soltó en un farfullo insondable. Sus manos se apresuraron en quitar el pantalón y jugar en incidir sobre el bulto visible del menor que se delineaba en esa prenda interior tan peculiar.

– No… No me dejes así. Es injusto. –dijo en un aturdido tono, con la imagen de esos inquietos verdes entreabiertos y su boca inspirando y exhalando aire insuficiente.

– Es así como te quiero. –y su mano se colocó a espolear en ese punto, deleitándose con la convulsión que aquello provocaba, con la vista de las piernas de Yuri abriéndose y cerrándose para él.

– Te conformas con muy poco. Yo quiero más– comentó con altanería y la misma seguridad de saber que Victor era prisionero de esa mirada determinada, de esos labios atrevidos, de ese cuerpo proclamado como casto, puro.

Dejó que los roles cambiaran, que fuera Yuri quien impusiera su propio peso sobre él. Sostuvo la cadera del rubio para seguir jugueteando con la prenda que quedaba, tentando zafar la misma. ¿Lo haría? Se preguntaba mientras el otro desabotonaba la camisa e insistía en descender y cumplir la tarea que el mayor no había completado en él.

La confianza de obtener lo que se proponía era la característica de aquel niño y Victor se había alegrado que ese espíritu siguiera vivo y que él fuera un objetivo casual del más joven. De otra forma eso no sucedería, la fricción entre sus miembros, la sensación tibia que dejaba la boca jadeante de Yuri por su cuello y su cuerpo; y esa amenaza que tantas veces había cumplido complaciéndose a sus anchas, dejandose caer en el placer y marcando un ritmo tortuoso.

 _Era él quien le había quitado la inocencia o Yuri había aprendido a perderla…_

No iba a perder. No esa noche. No ante la determinación del rubio. Sus dedos se dirigieron a la boca del contrario. El mensaje era claro. Yuri los succionó como hubiera deseado hacerlo con otra parte. Se sentó con Yuri aún encima suyo, balanceándose. Inclinó la posición y dejó caer levemente su peso. Esa era su noche. Los dedos húmedos se colaron bajo la ropa interior del menor retirándola por fin. Podía tenerlo. Elevó la cadera del bailarín exponiendo esa entrada que ya había invadido. De inmediato, sus dedos tantearon esa zona de conquista. Cada vez resultaba más fácil explorar su interior, y más difícil complacer a ese niño que buscaba el placer en otras dimensiones. Uno, dos, tres. Incluso la penetracion sólo ajustaba un sentimiento normal. Debía esforzarse en que el vaivén no decepcionara al menor y el placer evitara que pensamientos se entornaran en los supuestos terceros quienes gozaban de los mismos privilegios sobre ese territorio o el futuro que abría una brecha jamás conciliable entre ambos.

– Me gustas, Yuri –repitió en un jadeo profuso. El cuerpo de Yuri nunca le defraudaba, no importaba las veces que hubieran pasado por ello, seguía percibiendo la ingenuidad en ese cuerpo, la respuesta casi hostil a su movimiento, la presión que disfrutaba y por la cual aumentaba el ritmo, la profundidad.

– No... no tan rápido. –protestó pero Victor no oía, como tampoco el rubio podía escuchar los sentimientos que se destilaban en la pasión, la verdad que relucía y menos la sinceridad que se encerraba en la mirada lasciva, los toques íntimos y la frenética penetración. Alguna vez quiso creerlo, quiso dejar de lado el dolor y el placer; y concentrarse en esas emociones flotando fuera de palabras que cualquier hombre diría mientras lo cogiera, de los halagos a su flexibilidad o su cuerpo. –No... aún no... Víctor.

Pero siempre era tarde, y el olvido arrastraba las palabras, llevaba las emociones a un punto en la nada invadida por los jadeos y un gemido sonoro. Se perdían en la sensación que les regalaba: a Victor venirse en el interior de ese muchacho y a Yuri sentir como la cálida esencia llenaba su interior, se quedaba y bajaba por sus muslos. La sensación que perduraba en la piel húmeda rozandose sin fuerza, sin el brio de la pasión, mitigado por la realidad, una realidad aún sinsazon; y los abandonaba en una convulsionante retorsión al terminar.

– Encantador como siempre –espetó recogiendo entre sus dedos las hebras doradas. Había incurrido en la misma falta y ya se reprochaba lo débil que era frente a esa cándida mirada extasiada. Pero entonces Yuri le besaba diciéndole que estaba permitido ser suyo por un instante y dejar de pertenecer al ojo público para convertirse en sólo su amante.

 _A donde irás Yuri cuando libere tus alas, cuando no pueda retener tu inminente vuelo._

La conciencia volvía con cada respiración agitada, con los espasmos bajando de intensidad y terminaba por reaccionar cuando Yuri se levantaba deshaciéndose de cualquier posición que adoptaran para descansar y dejar en orden sus propios desbocados corazones. Victor se había atrevido a abrazar al rubio sin mayores deseos, ni prisas que acariciarle la espalda, esperando que su muda súplica se cumpliera.

Yuri lo apartó en un empujon que había tomado impulso en el pecho del patinador. La sonrisa de satisfacción se había borrado dando la bienvenida a toda la ofuscación de los pensamientos retornando, al miedo de cada salida. Porque Victor suponía que no era el único, lo sabía por las hirientes frases de Yuri que le dejaba en claro que no habría días completos, ni luz en su relación. "No te creas tanto, Victor. No eres el único". Por eso prefería que fuera Yuri quien se despidiera porque él nunca tendría la fuerza para irse de su lado, para apartar sus manos y volver a lo correcto.

– ¿La misma hora? –la pregunta escapó en un tono de resignación, de desgano absoluto que no se debía a lo acaecido. Lejos escuchó la sorna exhalada en una risa cansina.

– Tanto me deseas que puedes olvidarte de las clasificatorias. –increpó sin voltearse. Había bastado que hojeara el matutino para informarse que la temporada empezaría pronto y los viajes los alejarían.

– No me pongas a prueba, gatito.

– ¡¿Qué no lo haga?! –el mismo tono de desaliento lo acompañó mientras extendía la distancia. Ahí iba la noche en el recuerdo de unas marcas que rasgaban la piel de su espalda y coloreaban la pureza; y la prueba deslizándose tibia de su interior. Regresó la vista a Victor cuya sábana apenas cubría las piernas y parte del abdomen bajo. Aborrecía su seducción. – Dime, Victor ¿Lo harías? ¿Renunciarias por mí? –su típica voz pretenciosa inquiría pero sus ojos dudaban, retemblaban las pupilas bajo los cabellos aureos.

– Yuri... –y por primera vez el bailarin vio más que duda, más que preocupación en ese cielo celeste de medianoche. Una incertidumbre que nunca debió ver.

– ¡Idiota! –resopló continuando su salida, recogiendo las prendas que habian quedado despertigadas en la alfombra. –Haz lo que quieras. –le devolvió un sonrisa descarada que intentaba recuperar. – pero no me busques la próxima.

Por supuesto no se verían la siguiente, y quizás ese tiempo fuera el definitivo y el lazo que los unía y separaba, se extraviara en otros aires. A veces era difícil imaginarlo pero Yuri lo quería así, confiar que no habría próxima, que vendrían otros en los cuales Victor encontraría lo que le faltaba, lo que no podía darle. Porque ambos eran dos mundos y alguien lo había sentenciado así, que sus caminos coincidieran en un fulgor desahuciado de felicidad. Se acomodó las ropas. Detestaba marcharse después del sexo, con el retorcido perfume de la pasión filtrándose por cada poro y la cálida sensación desapareciendo en la fría noche rusa. Odiaba que su alma también se entregara a ese anciano cuando ambos se habían prometido sólo complacencia mutua, cuando él había prometido detenerse en la búsqueda de esa persona, la única, cuya mirada aguamarina no le consolaba tras la tragedia, cuyo rostro asomaba a vigilarlo en la pista y por el que había aprendido las técnicas más temerarias en el hielo para un niño, sólo por el gusto de impresionarlo. Pero era tarde para retroceder, para olvidar, para retractarse del juego, para traicionarse y replegar su orgullo y temores.

– Quien lo diría. Lilya tiene razón. La tiene siempre. No funcionará.

...

...

...

 _Créditos_ _por la bella imagen para "_ _hanaikadaBB"_


End file.
